Where's that Damn Easter Rabbit
by LittleWildFlower
Summary: Bluebell is holding their annual Easter Egg Hunt. The person to find the Bluebell Easter Rabbit wins! What happens when Wade and Zoe go looking for it?
1. Chapter 1

**Where's that damn Easter Rabbit!**

**It's Easter time in Bluebell! And the town is holding their annual Easter Egg hunt. Whoever finds the Bluebell Easter Bunny wins! **

**How will Wade and Zoe fight for the chance to win?**

**Anything in here isn't meant in a sexual way.. except for kissing just letting you guys know why its still rated lowly in case any minds wandered into the gutter.**

**I wish I did but… I DON'T own Wade or Zoe or whoever else might be mentioned in this story, unless they aren't from Hart of Dixie, then they're my add ins on the story. But it is my plot and if it's like any others let me know because it's by complete coincidence… so Sorry :/ **

**(Also sorry if anyone is offended by Zoe's lack of Christianity, but if you don't like it you don't have read it!)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Zoe POV**

Now I know I'm not a fan of the whole Jesus Christs death and rebirth, but that doesn't mean that I don't love the chocolate that comes with Easter. That's why this morning I have a basket filled with Easter eggs to give all my patients and Easter rabbits for Addie and Brick.

'Morning Big Z. Who's all this for?' Lavon asked me when he came into his kitchen.

'My patients. And Addie and Brick. I figure considering I'm still not entirely included in this cute little community Bluebell has here, chocolate might help, because everyone likes chocolate.' I replied with a little bit of sarcasm in my voice when talking about the 'cute little community'. I've been here for more than six months and still everyone's talking about my 'little shorts'.

'But don't worry Lavon you'll get your chocolate on Sunday.'

Lavon laughed 'Thanks Zoe. Chocolate sure does make Lavon Hayes like you. You might wanna even come to church on Sunday and then participate in the big Easter Egg Hunt. That will show people you still wanna be involved'

'Lavon have you ever noticed that some of you're plans to get me "involved" with this town never really go that well?' I accused. Knowing me I'll end up breaking something again like the float, which ended up in pretty much the whole town hating me, and for a long time.

'Aww come on Zoe, it won't be that bad. You've been to church before and it's only an Easter egg hunt'

I heard the door open, and the unmistakable sound of Wade.

'Yeah Doc it's only looking for eggs around the town. Heck that must even be easy for you. I will brag though, I've won the past couple of years and I plan on doing it again, just once I find that Bluebell bunny' Wade chuckled.

'Wow Wade if you won, it must have been easy.' I couldn't help myself, it wasn't anything too mean but it was still fun. I watched him and couldn't help a small laugh as he dramatically clutched his hand over his chest like he does.

'Ow Doc. That really hurt my feelings. No Easter eggs for you!' And with that I watched him steal an egg out of my basket, unwrap it and put it in his mouth, while smirking at me.

'Wade! Those are for my patients!'

I watched him saunter up to me, 'Well Doc, you're welcome to have it…' and winked at me 'if you come get it.'

I couldn't help looking at his mouth as he sucked on it, and for a moment I was tempted to get it back from him, just to see if I could. But the moment I thought of it, I knew it was a silly idea and shook myself out of it, but that didn't stop Wade from seeing me think about it and smirked even bigger.

He leaned in a little closer and whispered 'Come on Zoe, you know you want to.' I can't say I wasn't close to actually kissing him, because I was, but I saw Lavon shift uncomfortably, but not wanting to interrupt. I pulled myself back with difficulty and gave Wade my own smirk. 'As if Wade!' I grabbed my things and walked out the door without looking at him again, and managed a quick goodbye to Lavon before going to work.

**Wade's POV**

Hot damn! I think she was actually gunna kiss me, and I'm not gunna lie I was really hoping she would. I told myself I wouldn't do anything this morning but there was the opportunity and I had to take it, and damn it was a good idea. I could see her looking at my mouth and I knew she wanted to kiss me, and I'm not about to tell her I wanna kiss her, she'd just laugh in my face.

In the end I realised it was a stupid idea 'coz now im gunna be thinking about her all day and she won't be giving me a second thought. I glared at Lavon as he laughed at my disgruntled face, 'Shut up Lavon!' he put his hands up and backed away, 'I didn't say nuthin''. I just groaned at him. This is now going to be a loooong day.

**Please review Hart of Dixie lovers! I want at least three reviews so I know I'll actually have people reading the next chapters when they come along. If I don't get the reviews no more chapters will go up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS to everyone who reviewed! It seriously got me so happy that I started to write the next chapter now instead of homework, because really this is waay more fun to do :P **

**There is a small scene in her that is slightly more provocative but it is nothing compared to what actually happens in the show, but it's a warning.**

**Though I am going to say sorry now if the story doesn't reach some readers standards and ends up not being as good as you thought. But I am going to try hard to make it good.**

**Once again I do not own Hart of Dixie!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Zoe POV**

I stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at the Practice. Even though a GP wasn't a heart surgeon, this place was growing on me a little bit. I guess it helped that more people were trusting me and I was actually getting some patients.

'Morning Addie'

'Morning Doctor Hart.'

I handed her the chocolate rabbit, 'Here. Happy Easter.'

'Well thankyou Zoe, but you know Easter's not till Sunday'

'Yeah I know I thought I would just give you one today instead. Is Brick here?'

Addie smiled at me, 'Yeah, he's in his office.'

'Thanks.'

Brick and I were on better terms now. He'd finally given into the fact that some occupants of Bluebell did like me and was still giving me some of his patients when he had too many. I knocked on his door and heard a reply to come in.

'Morning Brick.'

'Well Good Morning Dr Hart, to what do I owe the pleasure of an early visit?' He asked while looking up at me. I held out the rabbit and smiled.

'Here, Happy Easter' He looked a bit shocked at first, but got up and took the chocolate anyway.

'Why thank you. Are you going to join in on the hunt on Sunday?'

'Yeah I was. I was even thinking about coming to church as well.'

'Well I'm sure Reverend Mayfair would love for you to come.'

Before the silence got to awkward I decided to leave. 'I better get to work now.'

'Right. Thanks again for the chocolate Zoe.' He said with a small smile. I stopped and smile back at him, it was very rare that Brick called me Zoe.

I carried my almost empty basket to the Rammer Jammer for lunch. The Easter eggs had gone down great with my patients. And when I said that I was going to join in on, 'The Hunt', as they called it they all seemed happy that I was getting into the Easter spirit. Though everyone did seem pretty confident that Wade was going to find the Bluebell Bunny considering he had for years.

I sat down at the bar and gave my order to Shelley, offering some left over eggs to her. She smiled and took a couple and put them in her apron pocket, so she can save them when she goes somewhere where there isn't anything to eat.

I looked around and found Wade serving some drinks. He looked good in a simple button down tee, the sleeves stopping just above his tan biceps. Oh God I shouldn't be thinking of his arms. There were other times, like in the heat wave, when I thought of Wade's toned body, but I should NOT be thinking of them now. Who knows where it will lead to?

I turned around to stop myself looking at him and my eyes found the two eggs left in the basket, I decided to have one while waiting for Shelley to come back with my lunch.

**Wade POV**

I looked over at Zoe at the wrong time. She had just unwrapped an egg and I watched her as she slipped it into her mouth. Now I definitely wanted to kiss her. She didn't even know what she was doing when she moved that egg around in her mouth.

I walked up behind her, not bothering to keep my distance. I pressed up against her as reached over and grabbed the last egg from her basket. She smelt nice, like that guava shampoo she uses and her body was warm next to mine.

'So Doc it's been going around that you're gunna go in The Hunt.'

'Yeah Wade. You were there this morning when I was talking to Lavon.'

'Well yeah but didn't you hear me when I said that I win, 'coz I find the bunny.'

'Well there's a first time for everything Wade. Who knows, maybe I'll find it before you do.'

I laughed, 'I doubt that Zoe. That bunny is mine.' She just scoffed at me.

'Thanks for the second egg Doc. The one this morning was a real treat.' And with that I walked away, leaving her looking a little flustered.

**Zoe POV**

I am still trying to catch my breath. After just trying to keep his toned body off my mind, I feel it as he leaned over me to get the egg and it was warm and hard and good. It has been way too long since I've been with a guy, and Wade was reminding me of it.

I'm watching Wade when Shelley brings over my food. 'Man I could feel that tension from over there. You need to do that. And soon.'

I didn't bother making an argument out of it. I just tried to focus on my food.

**There you go guys. Another chapter!**

**This was mainly a filler and didn't do much to the point of the story but I'm trying to draw it out for a bit longer. **

**I also have no idea if they have Good Friday or Easter Saturday in America. If anyone has ideas whether I should write about them or just skip to Sunday let me know. And if I do write about them I have NO IDEA what I should do! So ideas needed.**

**I also used a bit of a quote in there, let me know if you know what it is and which ep its from coz I thought I was funny :P**

**ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where's That Damn Easter Rabbit?**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY to all those who have been waiting for the next chapter, I don't think it has been too long though. School went back so I've been catching up on my holiday homework that I didn't do while reading lots and lots of Fanfiction hehehe :P But the weekend is here now so what a perfect time to write another chap. Until I stopped and started again so it isn't actually a weekend when I finished or posted this chap. :P**

**I DON'T OWN THESE CUTE CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 3 – Good Friday**

**Zoe POV**

'Lavon, Wade be home tonight by 8 ok? I think I'm going to make Good Friday Dinner.' I was met with open stares and silence. It was like I announced I was pregnant or something, they were frozen in place, both their spoons only halfway to their mouths that didn't look like they were getting any closer.

'What?' Wade was the first one to respond.

'Ahh Zoe didn't we already figure out you can't cook? Emphasis on the can't' I know he was talking about the gumbo but I couldn't have been that bad, could it?

'It wasn't that bad was it Lavon?' I asked him.

'Ahhhh?' Oh, so maybe it was.

'Well this is different, this is only fish and despite what you two think I have cooked it before' I couldn't help lifting up my chin a little.

Lavon finally shook himself out of it, 'Yeah. Right. Sorry Zoe you just took us by surprise. I would love for you to cook dinner for us.'

'Speak for yourself. I saw the face you made when you tried some of her gumbo.' I glared at him. Even though it was Wade it still hurt for him to say that.

'Well fine Wade! Don't bother coming to dinner tonight then.'

Instantly when I said that his face changed, though, even I could hear a little bit of hurt in my voice. 'I'm sorry Zoe. Hey why don't you come catch dinner with me and Lavon today? We were gunna head out to the lake for some fishin'

I didn't know what to think about that. For however long I've been here Wade has never offered to take me fishing. But then again I've never really shown any desire to touch slippery and slimy things.

'Uhhh I dunno?' I said unsurely as I watched what looked like disappointment flick across Wades face. Was he being nice or did he actually want me to come?

'Aww come on Big Z, we'll teach ya everything you need to know. And you never know, you might like it.'

I made a humming noise to show I was thinking. First I could stay here, alone and bored. Or , I could go with them and have some fun, it's a nice day and if I don't like it I can sunbake or something.

'Ok. I'll go.' I said with a big grin.

Wade clapped his hands and rubbed them together. 'Great. Now go get ready. We're leaving in an hour.' He started hustling me out the door, and I can't be sure but I think he gave my but a little flick on my butt, but when I turned to accuse him he had already turned around and was shutting the door.

When the hour was up I was dressed in a white tank and denim shorts with my swimmers underneath. I had a hat and sunnies in one hand and the other had my bag packed with extra sunscreen, a book and water bottle. I met them at Lavon's, that had the Navigator parked out front with a boat hooked up on the back. Both were dressed similar to me, Wade looking pretty cute in denim, white shirt and flannie and a cap.

Wade looked at me, smiled 'You ready for your first fishing trip?'

I managed a half smile 'As ready as I'll ever be.'

Now it was Lavon who clapped his hands together, 'Great well lets go people!'

**Wade POV**

Damn Zoe looked fine in that white singlet clinging to her body, and she always has to wear bloody short shorts didn't she? Not that I was completely complaining, apart from the fact that I couldn't, not notice how good she looked.

It had been quiet for the trip so far but I was surprised that Zoe had lasted so long without asking anything after driving for about an hour.

'Where are we going? I thought there was a lake like half an hour from Bluebell.'

Lavon was driving so I turned to her, 'There is, and that's why we're not going there. Just about everyone in Bluebell has a day off today and that's where they'll all be going. But me and Lavon know of another place, really good fishing, and it's a secret so don't tell.' I finished with a wink.

She flashed me a smile and replied with a simple 'Ok' seeming to be satisfied with my answer and went back to staring out the window. I looked at her face for a bit longer, hoping for a bit more, but turned around instead to look out my own window.

The rest of the trip, which wasn't too long, passed in comfortable silence, just listening to the radio. I knew we were getting close when the trees started to open that had been pretty tightly packed for the past ten minutes.

In no time we were parked in front of a fairly large lake, the boat in the water and Zoe standing at the edge her gaze swapping between Lavon walking out to the boat and the slightly green murky water. I walked up behind her.

'What the matter Doc? Afraid of some water?'

She looked over her shoulder at me, 'No, but I don't think THAT should be classified as water,' while turning to point at the lake.

I kicked of my shoes and before she realised what I was doing , I knocked her knees out, catching her back and then carrying her bridal style out to the boat. I laughed when she let out a little squeal and started yelling at me to put her down, only to have her scream again and wrap her arms tight around me when I pretend to drop her. I dropped her in a seat and offered to her,

'Now that wasn't so hard was it?'

She glanced up at me and quickly said 'No', but she looked up again and offered a small 'Thanks'.

I smiled down at her 'No worries, though I think you liked it too much 'cause it seemed like you didn't want to let go.' Before she could come back with one of her witty replies saying that it was me that picked her up in the first place, I kicked the boat out and jumped in. In the process I may have managed to flick some water onto Zoe that she didn't seem too pleased about.

'I got one! I got one!'

I turn around and follow Zoe's line out to where there's movement in the water.

'Well good on ya Doc! It looks like a trout. Definitely good eatin'

Lavon turns around and pats her on the back, 'Big Z has caught her first fish!'

Zoe's give a little squeal when the fish starts to fight 'Now what do I do?'

I laugh at her 'You reel it in, but not too fast. And pull back on the rod. But don't fight too much or he might snap off.'

'I can't do it!' she half yelled at me.

'Here' I move behind her and put my hands over hers on the rod and reel. Pulling back and winding it in when needed. In no time Lavon had the net and scooped him out of the water and landed him on the boat.

'There you go Doc your first fish.' I pulled my hands away but couldn't help but return that big grin she was giving me.

'Thanks Wade.' All too soon her focus was back on the fish and she squealed, again, when it started flappin around. I held a pair of pliers out to her.

'You wanna do the honours?'

'What?' She looked at the pliers 'No, I can't do that!'

'Yeah you can. Here I'll show you.' And just because I could I covered her hands with mine again and guided her.

'Here. Hold the fish like this. Nice and tight now. You don't want him jumping back in the water.' She let out a little squeal touching the slimy body and did again every time it moved. She was so cute when she did that little squeal. What! No! It's not supposed to be cute! It's supposed to be annoying! I sighed inside though when I looked at her face, that smile if hers was definitely cute.

Just as we were about to pull the hook out of its mouth Lavon said 'Smile.' We didn't notice that he had taken his phone out and was taking a picture of us together.

Zoe looked away when I knocked it on the head, but couldn't wait for the next go when she asked me to put another worm on for her. I just laughed at her but would've done it all day if it kept that smile on her face.

The rest of the day went pretty well. We all caught some more fish but majority of them were too small to keep. When we were unloading from the boat me and Lavon shared a little grin when I offered to carry Zoe out again but surprised us both when she didn't answer but jumped out and walked to shore herself.

I was drivin when Zoe asked for Lavon to send her that photo. I heard her murmur a thanks and then some clicking from her phone. Her hand reached through to the front and Lavon smiled at whatever was on her phone. She pulled her hand back before I could see but then it popped up into my rear view mirror. On the screen of her phone it was the photo us. It might not be a big deal for her, but for me it lifted my heart and I was grinning like a fool for the whole trip home.

**Well that was a long one wasn't it!**

**I'm pretty sure Americans have trout but correct me if I'm wrong. I was trying to do a chapter for each day but if I did that, this one would've been too long so I hope I finished it in a good spot until the next.**

**I'll try and update as soon as a can! Hopefully quicker than last time but no promises so sorry to keep you waiting to then.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Its been ages since I've been able to escape into the world of fanfiction but im here now under your guys demands and pressures to write more chapters. Unfortunately I didn't have a lot set in mind for this chapter so I'm sorry because I know it drags out and I think this is my biggest chapter yet! But hope you still like it :D**

**I DON'T OWN HART OF DIXIE!**

**CHAPTER 4 – Good Friday Dinner**

**Zoe POV**

They dropped me off at the carriage house so I could shower before dinner and they went back to Lavon's to clean the fish. Wade offered to teach me how to do that as well but I turned it down, quickly explaining that I was the 'cook' not the 'cleaner'. They both just laughed at me as I hopped out and waved them off.

I sighed when I got inside, glad to be home after such a good day. Wait, home? I think that was the first time I had called this rundown, barely working building home. It was weird but it felt nice to finally have somewhere to call home again. I smiled at the thought at how much Zoe Hart had changed since coming here to Bluebell. A year ago of would've made sure to have never ended up in this position and would've been disgusted in herself for calling this shabby building home. But now she liked the idea and went about getting herself ready for dinner, excited about the thought of finally proving something to Wade and Lavon.

**Lavon POV**

I glanced across Wade and my Lavon senses tingled when I saw the big smile on his face.

'Ya know Wade I'm pretty sure you've been wearing that goofy smile pretty much all day.'

He looked at me 'Have I? I haven't really noticed.'

I snorted back at him 'It's probably because you've been noticing Zoe all day. Lavon thought you hated her?'

He snapped his head towards me 'Does she think I hate her?'

I laughed 'I never said Zoe did.'

'Oh' he turned back to the fish, avoiding my eye, making me grin even more. 'I don't hate her, she just gets on my nerves sometimes.'

'Well Lavon Hayes thinks you likes her again.'

'Well Lavon Hayes should stop talkin about himself in third person coz its just stupid.' He said with a glare.

'Hey! Lavon Hayes is not stupid! And you avoided my question.'

'Lavon Hayes didn't ask me a question.'

'Pffft. Come on Wade. Just admit it, you like her again.'

'Why should I? It's not like she's gunna like me. It's Zoe Hart, and I'm Wade Kinsella, don't you remember when she first came here, she was disgusted by me.' That goofy smile no longer on his face.

'Aww come on. You're WADE KINSELLA! All the ladies love a little bit of Wade. And you know as well as me how much Zoe has changed. If she hadn't do you think she would've come today? And you realize every time she needed help today she asked you, didn't even look at me, her best friend. She likes you Wade, she just might not know it yet.'

He stood up 'So what? I tell her that she likes me? Will that help her realize?'

'No. But maybe show her a little that you like her. Wear something nice and maybe spend some time talking to her tonight.'

'I'll think about it.' He said as he walked back to his house.

'Man. He has it bad.' And took the fish inside.

**Zoe POV**

I decided just to wear blue jeans and a nice white shirt that had been hiding in my closet for a while, thinking of being nice casual. I considered the new dress I bought in Mobile but figured Wade might comment on how it was so dressy and thought he might like this better. Though why I was thinking of Wade while getting dressed was definitely new. Maybe because he had been so nice to me today, which was always a nice change. It showed how well we could work together sometimes, maybe it would be a bit better from now on.

When I made it to Lavon's around 7 Lavon wasn't there, so figured he has some Mayoral business to do, hoping he would be back in time for dinner.

I found the three fish in the fridge, turning on the oven and the stove to heat them up. I rubbed some lemon all over them and seared them in a frypan for a quick minute, making it so they would be able to lock in more flavour. When I took them off I put some crushed garlic, lemon slices and parsley in their previous gut. They were simple flavours but worked real well together. I wrapped them in foil and stuck them in the oven on a low heat so they would be done by dinner time.

I was just about to chop up a simple salad when I heard the door open. 'Hey Lavon. You might wanna hurry up because dinner won't be too long, where did…' I looked up and something fluttered in my stomach, thought it could've been nerves about this dinner, but instead of Lavon I saw Wade. His hair was combed back and his clean white shirt was tucked into to his jeans and couldn't help but smile when I noticed how we kind of matched. That thought gave me another flutter as I realised how good Wade actually looked, even though he doesn't all the time, when he's dressed up like this. Though he's wearing a bit of a frown it quickly turns into a smile.

'Oh hey Wade. You're a bit early, but don't worry you can actually help me if you like.'

'Hey Zoe. Ah yeah sure. I brought your favourite.' Holding up the white wine in his hand.

'Sweet. Just chuck it in the fridge. I don't know where Lavon is but he knows to be here at 8 so he hopefully shouldn't be too long.

When he gets closer I noticed he has freshly shaved and there's a nick on his neck that's bleeding and rolling towards his shirt. I grab a tissue and move towards him.

**Wade POV**

I walked in and Zoe started talking to me but thought I was Lavon. I watched her bent over the bench concentrating on what she was doing until she looked up and realised it was me. A big grin lit her face when she saw me. She looked a bit confused but that was probably because she thought I was Lavon. I frowned a little when something stirred in me at Zoe's smile, there was no way I liked her only a little bit. Especially when she looked so normal in her white shirt and jeans and realised we were wearing practically the same thing. We were matching and that made me smile a little bit.

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't realise Zoe was talking to me but caught the end of what she was saying. 'Help me if you like.'

I tried to sound like I had heard everything she said, 'Hey Zoe. Ah yeah sure. I brought your favourite.' I lifted the bottle, knowing this was what Zoe liked to have when she came in the Rammer Jammer and put it in the fridge where she told me.

I moved to go to the bench when Zoe came towards me with a tissue in her hand. I was so surprised when she put one hand to my neck to stop it from moving and dabbed the other side with the tissue I just froze and stared down at her face.

Her eyes were concentrated on my neck which was good because Zoe being this close was fogging up my head and I could smell her guava shampoo. One look from her chocolate brown eyes and for sure I would kiss her. Thankfully she moved away before looking at me because I have been havin way too many urges to be kissin Zoe Hart .

'There you go.' She said with a little smile.I saw the blood on the tissue and figured I must've cut myself.

'Uhh' Still a bit in shock I cleared my throat and tried again. 'Uh thanks. Wouldn't want my shirt getting ruined.'

She gave a little laugh, 'Yeah especially since you don't look half bad in it.' She stopped suddenly realising what she said.

The fact that Zoe said I looked good gave me some confidence. I gave her my smirk and stepped closer. It probably wasn't a good idea considering my reaction to being closer to her less than a minute ago, 'Did you just say I looked good Doc?'

And instead of her movin away like I thought she would she just tilted her head up and said, 'Yeah, I did. '

'Well you don't look too bad yourself Zoe.'

Before anything else could happen Lavon walked in the door and I silently cursed him as I moved and Zoe turned around. He didn't miss out exchange though as he gives me a 'look' over Zoe's head. I just ignored him and start to help Zoe.

'Hey guys. How's it going.'

'Good. Dinner shouldn't be too long but you'll have time to clean up if you want.'

Lavon looked over at me smiled. 'I think I might just go do that.'

The rest of the preparation was done in silence.

**Zoe POV**

I saw as Lavon lean back and rubbed his stomach.

'Well Big Z I gotta say that was some mighty fine fish.' I thanked him, 'I'm glad you enjoyed it.' I glanced over at Wade who seemed to be getting as much as he could from what was left on his plate, 'You too Wade.'

His brown eyes moved to me and he smiled sheepily. His gazed reminded me of earlier on when he said I looked nice and how it had sent a shiver down my spine, I couldn't tell but I almost wanted to have that feeling again.

'Well who knew you would do so well Doc.'

'You guys wouldn't let me!'

Now it was Lavon's turn with a laugh 'And there was a reason for that!'

'Hey that was my first time making gumbo, you can't expect it to be good! And I know it was you who made it for me. Maybe you should make it for us sometime, I never really got a try.'

Lavon glanced across to Wade awkwardly but smiled the moment he realised I was looking.

'What?'

Wade looked a bit trapped. 'uhh.'

Something was going on and neither wanted to say it.

'Me and Wade were just…' He began a bit unsure 'Just deciding who was going to do the dishes!'

I looked back at Wade. 'Uh yeah. Not it!'

I didn't even bother trying for anything else, I just stood up and took my dishes to the sink.

**Wade POV**

After Lavon did the dishes we all sat down to watch a movie that was on TV. Lavon let out a 'booyah' when he saw it was one of the Bourne movies. It was something that kept me and Lavon watching but I noticed Zoe had fallen asleep half way through.

Lavon woke Zoe up when the movie had ended and decided we would all go to bed. He thanked her gratefully for dinner as we both left his house for the walk back to ours.

We were bout halfway home when I noticed Zoe had fallen behind and was constantly tripping over every little bump in the road. I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

She stopped next to me, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing but we won't make it home at all if we keep on going this slow.'

'Well no one asked you to walk with me Wade!' She said a little haughtily crossing her arms.

'Oh come on Doc I didn't mean it like that. Just hop on and it'll be easier.' I turned my back to her and bent down a little.

'I don't need you to carry me Wade.' And she started walking again.

'Zoe, come on! You're tired and soon your just gunna trip over in those shoes of yours and break your ankle. And then I'm going to have to carry you anyway.' An as if you prove my point she stumbled again almost falling over.

She turned to me gave in. 'Fine!'

I caught up and bent down in front of her again, she had just got her arms and legs around me before I hoisted her and set off with Zoe giving a noise of shock at my quick movements. I laughed and she readjusted herself into a more comfortable position, her arms swinging around my neck loosely so I wasn't choking and snuggled into my back. I just smiled the whole way.

Despite Zoe being light, having her on my back for the rest of the way I noticed how she seemed to get heavier and was quite grateful when I saw the light of her porch.

At her steps I turned around with my back to them so she could step on to them. And felt a chill on my back where she had been keeping it warm and missed it instantly. Zoe wrapped her arms around herself as if she was feeling the same chill. We stood for a moment looking at each other.

'Well thanks again Zoe. It really was a nice Good Friday dinner.'

She graced me with a smile. 'Thanks Wade. I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for the piggy back.'

I returned a smile of my own, 'No worries Doc. Get some good sleep tonight,' and walked off with a wave and wink.

**Zoe POV**

Zoe stood watching Wade walk back to his place, he sent another wave at his door and walked inside. Zoe smiled.

'I might just have some good sleep tonight.' And walked into her home

**I don't know how common it is to put fish in the oven but we just fry them in lemon and garlic so I thought I would use this method coz I couldn't think of anything else to do. And it was simple so I thought it wouldn't be too difficult more Zoe's minor cooking skills. I'm hoping there wasn't too much monologue in this, it just gives you guys a bit more of a view as to what they were thinking and I'll try not to have too big of chunks next time. **

**If there's some parts of the story that are wrong let me know because I don't really remember if Lavon said or not that he made her gumbo, but just for my story he hasn't.**

**And guaranteed there's spelling mistakes but I really just wanted this posted so sorry for any inconvenience. I stopped and started this chapter so if parts don't exactly make sense its probably one of the times I stopped. Sorry**

**R&R because I love them xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. Exams are over and holidays are only a week away so im sincerely hoping for your sake that some more chapters will be up quicker than they have been. Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Hart of Dixie aint mine!**

**CHAPTER 5 – Easter Saturday, Friends Again**

**Zoe POV**

'I'm really glad you called. I missed our girl nights .'

Annabeth smiled at me, 'Me too, I'm sorry it took this long though, but I'm finally getting settled as Memory Matron and well, people like you a bit more now so I thought it would be a good time to hang out again.'

'So we don't have to sneak around this time?'

'Not at all. And I don't want to sound rude, but do you still have that key chain? Because it really did mean a lot the way you helped me stand up to Lemon and all. And if It's okay I would like to have it again?' She asked shyly, not sure what my answer would be.

'Annabeth that is absolutely fine, I would love for you to have them, but I just have to find them.' I offered with a laugh, letting her know it was okay.

'Thank you. Now I think it's time to get our shopping on.'

'I completely agree.'

The rest of the day in Mobile was great! It felt so good to hang out with a girl again and there was so much that had been missed out on since Annabeth had become Memory Matron that we always had something to talk about.

When I got home and dumped my bags of all new clothes on my bed I set about looking for the keychain.

I was halfway under my bed when I heard footsteps walk in through the door. I looked back and recognized Wade's boots.

**Wade POV**

'Checkin for the boogie monster under the bed Doc?'

'No Wade. I'm looking for something?' Her voice came out from under the bed a little muffled.

'Look Doc I already told you. I'm gunna be the one who finds that Rabbit and I highly doubt its gunna be under your bed.' I said to her as I laughed.

I watched as she shimmed out from under the bed and glared up at me from her sitting position on the ground.

'You know Wade when someone tells someone else that they're looking for something normally that person would be nice and offer to help, instead of bragging about themselves, and if that's what you're going to do you, might as well leave now.'

'Relax Doc. I was getting there, what are you looking for?'

'A keychain.'

'Well that's real helpful. What's it looked like?'

She glared at me, 'It has a red jewelled apple on it.'

Something inside me stirred. The only apple keychain I remember Zoe ever having was the one that she handed over to That Vet. Judson. It made me angry thinking about him…And the night that I saw Zoe hand him that red apple right before she kissed him. And fact that Zoe was looking for the key to the carriage house could really mean only one thing.

I tried to stay calm as I spoke 'So he's back again is he?'

'Who?'

'Dr Animal. No one else here is good enough, so your just gunna go back to him are you?'

'Wade I don't know who you're talking about.' She said as she was getting up.

I was getting angrier now. 'Why else would you be looking for that damned key ring, if it wasn't give it to him again.' Thinking about Zoe with him hurt me a lot. I thought I was getting closer to Zoe but with 'Jud' back in the picture there was no point.

'Wait do you mean Judson?'

'Who else would I mean? Obviously it's not gunna be Tom!'

'Why are you so angry! Its just a key chain.'

'Because Zoe! He slept with your friend and you still went out with him and now you're just gunna give him your keys again. You shouldn't go out with him!'

'So what Wade? Its not up to you who I decide to go out with. If I wanted to ask him out again I would.

I didn't want to listen to more. It hurt to hear that she was gunna go out with him again. I turned and left, slamming the door behind me.

**Zoe POV**

I stood there watching the doorway that Wade had stormed out of. What was his problem? I cant believe he'd think I'd go back to Judson so easily.

God Wade can be so annoying! He ruined a perfectly great day I just had, and left me angry, and furious because I was still confused. Thinking about my day I remembered how the fight had started and had a flashback of putting the chain back in its black box in my bedside draw. I fished it out and sat it on top so I would remember it for Annabeth tomorrow, the day of the hunt.

And I was going to beat Wade!

**Just a bit of a quickie but I wanted Zoe to have a friend again so I thought this would be a good way to fill up my Easter Saturday. Also not done in great detail or effort so im sorry if its not very interesting or a bit confusing.**

**Till next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh hey. Did I say I was gunna write a lot. Well you all saw how that turned out. Sorry.  
If I wrote as much fanfiction that I've read in the past month or two I would probably have 5 other stories for you :/ But as it turns out I was being a hypocrite because I wanted all these other authors to write more stories when I haven't even done a chapter for you in more than a month. So here is the next update and im hoping I haven't lost too many followers because of my laziness**

**Easter Sunday is finally here! In August I must say but oh well. Enjoy and don't not review because of how long it has taken me I always enjoy hearing from you guys 3 xoxo**

**CHAPTER 6 – Easter Sunday**

**Wade POV**

I can't believe Zoe! There really must be something wrong with her for her to want Judson again. I haven't even seen them together and she's giving him her keys already. I mean who does that! Well not me obviously, but I don't even remember the last time I had a girl over or the last time I had… you know. Damn Zoe.

I walked over to Lavon's but he was already gone. Getting ready for the Hunt I guess, being Mayor and all he's the one that starts and finishes the game. I didn't really feel like seeing Zoe this morning so I thought I might as well leave before she gets here and walked to the Rammer Jammer for breakfast.

There was already a big crowd waiting in the square by the time I had finished my bacon and eggs and coffee. But I guess that's Bluebell for you. Any event at all requires a turn out from just about everyone. I couldn't stop myself from looking for Zoe though, I tried to tell myself it was only because I HAD to beat her, and if she wasn't here how could I do that. I spotted her in the crowd and she was looking up at the pergola at Lavon and Annabeth who must of walked on while I was looking for Zoe.

Lavon took hold of a microphone greeted everyone, 'How's everyone doing on this lovely spring morning? We all ready for Bluebell's annual Easter Egg Hunt?' Everyone responded with shouting and clapping.

Annabeth took the mic from Lavon, 'Now I know everyone knows how today will happen but we still have to go over the rules so everyone remembers.

'First of all the Hunt will begin when Mr Mayor announces so and finish when the Easter Rabbit is found. There is 10 golden eggs to be found. When you have one of them and ONLY one! You will make your way back here where we will give you a clue to find our furry friend. Then the first person to find him is our winner for this year! There will be no toleratin' of any cheatin, so no hiding other eggs and no stealing any from others. But good luck and happy hunting! Woo!' She handed the mic back to Lavon.

'I do declare this Egg Hunt…begun!'

Everyone turned and ran about, shooting in every direction tryin to find one of 'em eggs. Those not racing settled themselves around the square for a picnic, waiting for the end when the winner would return. Which I had no doubt would be me. I have to find an egg first though.

I usually do this pretty easily coz just about every time there is one placed around the Jammer somewhere. Its different each time but I know they like to keep some in key places, for example The Rammer Jammer, no one else has really seemed to pick up on this fact…but its usually me that finds it so I guess they don't get the chance. Now to find it.

**Zoe POV**

I've living here for how long now? And I still managed to get lost and find new places?

I had woken up a little late, so didn't arrive at the square until Lavon started talking, but the process of the hunt seemed straight forward. This rabbit would be easy to find. And Wade would be taken down, I thought a little smugly. But that was kind of ruined when I was almost knocked over by the crowd that suddenly turned into a frenzy, there was so much movement that poor Tom was turning in circles not sure which way to go. Gee this town is dedicated.

After wandering a while in the bush I thought I would go back to the square and go in a different direction from there. I thought I found a track that would take me back, but how wrong was I? I don't know how long I was walking, it might not have been long at all but surround by trees and having no clue as to where I was it seemed like forever! Man was I glad that I wasn't wearing bigger heels.

I ended up walking into this little clearing that had a couple of cute little seats and a little bird bath in the middle. I was a little surprised at finding this place, it was so cute that I couldn't help sit down and have a look (also I was a bit tired) but that's when I spotted it across from me. At first I glanced over it but a little glimmer caught my eye and I looked back. And there it was. Sitting at the leg of the chair across from me. A golden egg.

I was struck for a second because surely someone must've thought to have looked here. Unless this place isn't well known by others, because then it was my lucky day because I had managed to find one of the eggs that would give me a clue and be one step closer to finding that rabbit before Wade.

After tucking egg down my shirt, they said no stealing but I wouldn't put it behind Wade to try, I followed the only other path leading from here. Making sure it wasn't the one I originally came from and headed for the trek back to the square.

**So its not as long as some of my others but I hope it satisfies you lot. Guarantee there will be errors but I really just want to post this for you guys before I go to bed and wake up in 7 or so hours to go to work. But I do hope it makes enough sense and I haven't typed all this up in a stupor that will make this chapter only readable to me. **

**R&R Love yas **

**Bree xo**


End file.
